danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Novella Giordano
Novella Giordano is a student in Arc Ultimate Class and a participant of the killing game featured in Newly Despaired: Andromeda. Her title is Ultimate Mafia Boss, an international Italian transfer student of Hope's Peak, before joining the Orion side of the war. She owns a criminal organisation called the Giordano Family that has risen to high power but also highly despised at the same time, especially Novella herself. Originally, she rose to this kind of power from the cause of her deceased father and her mother beginning to become mentally unstable. History Early Life Life from when she was born to 10 years old was very homely yet delightful, it was expected she was going to live a normal life, however. Contrary to what she was going to turn out to be. Novella always looked up to both of her parents, especially her father, Alessio Giordano, who she always appreciated his sense of humour and charisma. As well when she was 5 years old, he took her to the place where his mafia resides in and shows her around his office that she definitely remembers to this day. Sometimes, he let her meet some of the people in the mafia some of who are still there today and actually remember meeting Novella for the first time when she was younger. This was her happy life... until she was 10 years old. Traumatic Turn for the Worse During one of Novella's visits to her father's office, an assassin unexpectedly broke in. While Alessio only thought that they were going to be dealt with, he was very much wrong as they had managed to reach the office, pulling out their gun and shooting him right in front of his wife and daughter who both saw him fall to the ground and never get up ever again. Seeing this had scarred them both to a terribly extreme level, as being the reason for Novella's PTSD in her later life. However, this had a worse effect on her mother as her mental state already wasn't as good. To add insult to injury, the assassin themselves had gotten away, due to the distraction that the death of Alessio had caused. The assassin's identity to this day is still known. Mother's Madness Novella's mother began to grow paranoid as she would constantly go into panic attacks, thinking that one of the assassins is still after her and Novella. She eventually found out that it was true after a while, but decided not to tell her mother since she didn't want to cause her any more stress than she already was going through. Her mother would sometimes refuse to let her go to school, which Novella was known under a different name there, who she was known as at her school was still currently unknown. Her teachers began to get concerned for why she was having many days off, therefore questioning her. She told them that she had to take care of her mother who was slowly becoming mentally ill, which began to develop their worry for her and offered to call social services for her. However, she refused and told them that she can deal with it herself. Knowing that if they find out that Alessio was part of their family and it becomes public, their lives could be put in jeopardy. This only caused even more pressure on her that if she doesn't attend school more often, they will have to call help for her mother. Therefore Novella often had to force her way out of her mother's grasp with all the strength she had, to avoid this. Rise to Power Later, this situation began to get out of hand since there really were people who were attempting to kill Alessio's remaining family at one point. At the age of 12, Novella thought that the way to deal with all of this is to join her father's mafia so that she could protect herself and her mother... as well as then avenge her father and make him proud at least. The temporary boss of the mafia had accepted her almost immediately regarding how the organisation was beginning to fall apart after the previous boss' death. Novella's new appearance had the remaining members in the criminal organisation sceptical about her considering that she was only 12. Nonetheless, they taught her the basics of the mafia, plus they had trained her how to fight. While it was challenging for her at first, she eventually got the hang of it and began learning expeditiously more than anyone else did in determination. Novella had gone up the ranks so quickly in the result of this, that she replaced the temporary mafia boss who had happily retired. Strangely enough, it could have been that she was and is still possibly the youngest mafia boss in world's history. She started to feel increasingly and compellingly powerful, the crime she did, the... misery she caused. That was just business, wasn't it? But Italy wasn't going to have it any longer. Novella began to notice how people of every day started hearing of her more often and began despising the organisation and her as well. While she didn't really mind it at first, the country's hate for her was slowly rising to the point where almost her entire country had hated her for everything she was doing. They even exaggerated her, portraying Novella as pure villainy to her own country. It became almost a monthly thing that an assassin would break in, trying to kill her, however dealing with them was like crushing worms. It was rare for someone attempting to assassinate her to even survive. Looking at how she was loathed like this... she realised that this is who she was now. An utter villain. She caved into this stereotype created of herself into reality because she understood, knowing Novella could not return to the sweet little girl that she once was. Her personality almost entirely altered into the type that someone ruthless and tyrannical would have, satisfying the news articles and growing the hate for her. On the outside, she was someone that enjoyed the suffering of others and only cared for whatever made her rich. On the inside... she hated being the person she was. But of course, nobody could see that. Moving to Japan Novella one day was invited to Hope's Peak Academy, despite being hesitant because of her reputation in her country and in some parts around the world, she accepted this offer. Novella gave them her real name, people generally didn't know her first name, but she felt like she was able to trust the people there. Her mother was worried but also happy to get away from a place that she had practically tarnished her reputation in and hopes for her to start a new page perhaps. Therefore she packed her belongings and moved to Japan with her mother and some of the mafioso also accompanied her too. Orion When the war commenced, Novella took notice almost immediately when it arose after overhearing some of the conversations that a group of mafioso had. Getting a fundamental idea of there being two sides. Orion and Scorpius. But of course, war doesn't concern the cold and terrible Novella. But then she had a feeling... finding out more about Orion that they could help her change and become a part of something better, instead of being the person she currently was. When she was interviewed for why she desired to be a part of Orion, Novella insisted that she wanted to change for the better. Due to Novella's leadership skills, combat skills and as well being part of reasonably one of the greatest mafias in the world, they were glad to accept her as a part of their side. This also meant that the Giordano Family would be siding with Orion during the war. Novella's job was to send out members of the mafia on missions against Scorpius, she believed that she was doing this for the better and it's what her father would have wanted. Killing School Life